Arielle
by Castiella
Summary: When Arielle woke up on her 17th birthday, she didn't expect to wake up to pink hair and sea foam green eyes.  She also didn't expect her parents to suddenly go missing with only a note left behind telling her to go to Singer's Salvage Yard.
1. Prologue

_**So, this is a story idea that I came up with. It's basically just a preview right now to see if anyone will want to read it. **_

_**If you think it'd be worth a read, review. If you want, through out ideas. I already know what Arielle is going to change into. I've already started writing chapter 1, so if most people like it, I'll crank out a hopefully good first chapter by the next Monday. **_

_**Also, Rated M for language because I'm a filthy sailor.**_

_**~Cas**_

**ARIELLE**

PROLOGUE

My name is Arielle and this is the story of how my life went to hell in a hand basket in the span of a few hours.

It all started on my 17th birthday. The day I began The Transition. And, no, I'm not talking about a sex change. The night before my birthday, I went to sleep with deep green eyes, stick-straight brown hair, and a tan I had worked all summer on. Yeah, well, my life's never been one to disappoint, so when I woke up to pale pink hair with soft waves, sea-foam green eyes, and a milky complexion that looked like I hadn't stepped outside for a year, I was a _little _upset. And, by little, I mean full-on raging shit storm of fury and panic that left my house in a state of shock and awe. I was in my senior year of high school, for God's sake. How in the world was I suppose to go back to school looking like I just stepped out of Oz? Not only that, when I went downstairs to tell my parents the bad news and hopefully ask questions on just what the fuck was going on, the only thing I find is a note. A note that would forever change everything that I knew to be constants in my life. A note that only had a name and an address written on it.

_Bobby Singer_

_Singer's Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls_

Well, at least I can skip school now.


	2. Meeting Bobby

**Hey! This is the first actual chapter. I hope I can write this and people will like it. I've got notes and an outline for this chapter and the next two all written up. This isn't going to be a long story, hopefully. I really don't know yet. Characters sort of force you to tell their story, so everything's in the air as of right now. I _don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own_. If you see any, let me know! **

**I don't own Google Maps or Supernatural or Bath and Body Works.**

**Happy reading!**

**~Cas**

ARIELLE CHAPTER 1

MEETING BOBBY

I packed 2 weeks of clothes into an old suitcase with wheels on the bottom and various essentials to prepare for the long haul that was getting to Sioux Falls. I really wished my parents had sent me on a goose chase a little closer to home considering I lived out in Buttfuck, South Carolina. This was going to take at least a couple days just trying to get there. I wondered if 500 dollars was going to be enough. As always, I took every tech support person's advice and decided to just "fucking google it". I pulled out my trusty laptop and pulled up Google Maps. When I saw it was going to be 1300 miles, I was less than enthusiastic. I guess I was taking the bus then. While I had my license and a car, 500 dollars wasn't going to pay for gas, food, and a couple motel rooms. Great..

Three days later found me getting off a bus at a truck stop in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and also swearing off public transportation for the rest of my life. I felt like shit, looked like shit, and probably smelled like shit, too. Never again would I ever take a bus anywhere. It was bad enough sitting next to this weird guy who kept smiling at me and brushing against me when he thought I wouldn't notice, but it seemed like everyone and their mother had an opinion about my newly acquired pink hair and "crazy contact lens".

I pulled my luggage with me into the inside of the truck stop. I knew truck stops had showers and I was about to make full use of it before I trudged on to my final destination. No need to meet someone looking like a complete hobo. I asked the cashier where it was and he handed me a key while pointing towards the back. After I was fully clean and smelling like I just came out of a Bath and Body Works was I ready to go. I gave the key back to the cashier and told him thanks. When I was about to walk out the door, I turned back and asked the cashier if he knew where Singer's Salvage Yard was. He told me it was a half mile down the road and asked did I need someone to take me. After 3 days cooped up in a horrible bus? No, thank you. I'll just walk. It really wasn't that far, anyway.

As I walked, I thought about why I was here. I had no idea what was going on, why my hair, skin, and eyes changed overnight. I was already a freak before, now I minds well have a neon sign above my head saying so, too. Was it weird that I didn't care if I went back to school? That I left so quickly? I mean, I really didn't have any friends to begin with. There was no one to really say goodbye to. The only people I had were my parents and they had left. What was I going to do? Were they going to come back for me? Was this a permanent change? I had so many questions, but no one to answer them. I guess it didn't hit home that I was completely alone until I was walking down that road to the salvage yard. Mom always told that everything worked out in the end. I really hoped she was right.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost walked right past the yard, but I looked up just in time. The yard was pretty rundown and looked kind of deserted. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and rapped hardly on the door. Enough for people to hear throughout the house, but not enough where people think the police were about to do a raid.

I was greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid to late 50s. Jeans, work boots, plaid over shirt with a white tee underneath and a worn trucker's hat. He looked at me expectantly and I coughed.

"Are you Bobby Singer?" I asked hesitantly.

He stayed quiet. He kept looking from my hair to my eyes and back again. He wore a wary and distrustful look while sizing me up. He probably thought I was a freak, too.

"I'm Arielle Collins. My parents left a note for me to come here."

"Your parents? What are your parents names?" he said, speaking up for the first time. His voice was rather gruff. Sort of what you would expect from someone who's had a rather tough life.

"Uhh." I began nervously, shifting from foot to foot and not looking him in the face. "My mom's name is Galatea and my father is Kailen. They have strange names, so.."

When I did finally look up, he looked surprised. Like something was just beyond the reach of his understanding. He quickly schooled his features and shuffled back a bit and held the door open wider and gestured for me to follow him. His house had a rustic theme to it. A lot of browns and wooden accents. He lead me to a cozy living room and sat down in a chair. I wheeled my luggage to an open space near the wall and sat down on a couch opposite of him. It was awkward at best. I mean, it was horrible on my end. But, how did he feel? A strange, random girl knocking on his door? But, by the look of his face earlier, I'm guessing he knew something about me. Why else would he let me in his house? Oh well, I'm sure there's going to be a lot of time for contemplating everything later. I cleared my throat slightly and looked up to the man, who I suspiciously thought was Mr. Singer, though he had yet to confirm or deny this.

"Did..I mean, do you know them?" I said, chastising myself for using past tense. They weren't dead, at least not that I knew of. "My parents."

He shifted a little before he spoke. "Yeah, your mother. Galatea. I met her once. When she saved me."

"What?" I asked, completely taken by surprised. When had Mom done that? She never mentioned saving anyone. That's something you would tell your kids, trying to relive the glory days, but she never mentioned it. Not even once. Now, that I think about it, I didn't know hardly anything about my parents. I didn't know anything about their childhoods, where they grew up, or graduated high school from. How in the hell did I miss all of this?

"When I was younger, I went deep sea fishing with one of my buddies. I didn't want to go at the time, because they were calling for bad weather. But, my buddy convinced me. I guess you could blame it on male pride." He sighed, smiling slightly. "Well, that weather man was right. Came down something fierce, that night. I ended up overboard. Don't even remember how. Just, one minute, I was on the boat, next, I was off of it. I was swimming, trying to stay afloat. The winds were blowing up huge waves and I just couldn't fight it and went under. And, that's were I met Galatea."

"Huh? But, that doesn't make sense.. How did you meet her in the water?" I was so confused now. Why the hell would my _Mother_ be in the _water_ during a _storm_?

"Well, she was, I mean, she probably still is.." he took a deep breath as if readying himself for what he was about to say. "A mermaid."

I stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Really? A mermaid? Mermaids existed in fairy tales. Not real life. Especially, not _my_ life. I wasn't that special.

"You're kidding, right?" I said. "Please, tell me this is some sort of elaborate prank. I know mermaids aren't real."

He looked at me and sighed again. "Yes, Arielle, they are. I was saved by one. Your mother. Although, I never did meet your father. She was pregnant when she saved me, too. Come to think about it, that happened a little under 18 years ago. She had your pink hair. Same shade and everything. Purple eyes, though. Eyes must have come from your Dad."

I didn't know what to think. I seriously doubt my parents would send me half way across the US for some stupid prank, but then again, I didn't really believe in mermaids, either. What was I going to do? Was this really happening? Was I going to sprout a tail? I didn't realize I was crying until the man was rubbing soothing circles on my back, suddenly sitting beside me, telling me it was going to be alright. How was this going to be alright? I just wanted to go home and go back to my normal life.

"What am I going to do?" I cried into my hands. "My parents are gone. I have no other family or friends. I definitely don't know anything about mermaids."

"You can stay here. After all, I do owe Galatea one for saving my life. I have a extra bedroom up stairs. It's where the boys stay when they're here, but you can stay there now." He said, standing up.

"What boys?" I asked, curiously, still sniffling.

"Oh, Sam and Dean. You'll probably meet them before the month is up, I suspect." He said, frowning a little. "Those two idgits are always up to something."

I laughed quietly at that. "They sound interesting already."

He laughed, too. But, then he got serious.

"Now that you know mermaids are real. I need to tell you, there's a lot of things that are real that you probably only heard about in movies. Be careful, though. Not everything is good. Oh, and I know I didn't say this before. But, I'm Bobby Singer. Nice to meet you."

**OKAY! Chapter 1 COMPLETE! Yes. I'm sooo happy. Also, I love Greek mythology, so prepare for it to intertwine with this story. I picked the first names for a reason. So, if you're so inclined, look up Galatea. As far as Arielle's name, I just spun it off of The Little Mermaid's Ariel. I like the name, so yeah. Kailen means "warrior". You'll understand why later on. **

**If you don't know where the last name "Collins" came from, I will seriously have to slap you.**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Even if it's only a few words.**


	3. Changes

**Hey guys, it's time for chapter 2! ****I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**zenatjuhh**_** because they were the first person to leave reviews. I just want to thank you because I was worried no one was going to like this. But, even if I only have one fan, I'll still continue and try my best if only for that one fan. Thank you, again! Please keep cheering me on!**

**I don't own Supernatural or anything else that is trademarked. NO BETA; ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.**

ARIELLE CHAPTER 2

CHANGES

It's been almost a month since I've come to Bobby's. The first several nights were the hardest, though. It was the first time I've ever been so far away from home. I remember spending the night at playmate's houses when I was still a kid, but this was different. I wasn't 10 anymore. I was 17, living in some _adult _man's house, that a month ago, didn't even know existed. Bobby's claims about me being a mermaid when I first got here were starting to be more and more believable, as much as I hated to admit it. Being a mermaid was the freak icing on my freak cake which added to me already being a freak to begin with. Bobby gave me some books to read on mermaid lore, but being me, I decided to ignore them and just play various games on my laptop.

I came to regret this about a week in when I almost choked to death. Apparently, mermaids need water. A shit ton of it, actually. While I was having a seizure in the hallway, clawing at my insanely dry throat, Bobby ran in (having heard me hit the floor pretty hard) and dumped a bucket of water on me. It was literally life-saving. Well, needless to say, I learned my lesson. I started reading the books and now there was a 2 liter bottle of water within my reach at all times. (Also, spraying water on my hair was like a magic fix. It made dry, frizzy hair transform into soft, silky waves. I'd never need to get my hair done ever again.)

The second week went by more smoothly. I finally adjusted to staying at Bobby's and I could finally sleep through the night without crying myself to sleep. But, I did attempt to eat poor Bobby out of a house and home. I was hungry all the time. Especially for raw fish, particularly sushi. Now, Bobby went out regularly and got me fresh fish from the local fish market. Of which, I was extremely grateful for. It kinda made him queasy at first. He would turn pea green whenever I ate the fish. I skinned it, gutted it, and ate it. Raw, of course. Cooked fish made me want to hurl.

By the third week, I was suddenly depressed. I didn't know why though. It was like a part of me was missing. I hardly ate any fish. I stayed in one spot, unmoving, for hours at a time. I think Bobby got tired of my moping because one day he came home with a 4 foot deep above ground pool set. I didn't even realize he got it until it was already set up outside in the backyard. He came in the house and ordered me outside because there was something I "should take a look at" in his gruff, yet fatherly way. I was beyond excited to see the pool, already filled with water, just waiting for me to get in. So, that's what I did. It probably wasn't a good idea at the time considering I was fully dressed, but as soon as the water touched my skin, I felt whole. Complete. It was wonderful. I didn't even get pruney! It didn't take me long to figure out I could breathe underwater just as easily as I could breathe air. This little revelation had me in the pool for hours, just laying at the bottom of the pool, looking outward.

Speaking of the bottom of the pool, that's where I currently was. Waiting for Bobby to come home from his bi-weekly trip to the fish market. When I heard an engine rumble of a car pulling up, I assumed it was Bobby and jumped out of the pool, grabbing the towel hanging on a nearby chair and wrapping it around myself. This time though, I was wearing a cute pink and white stripped bikini that was bought shortly after getting the pool. After all, I couldn't keep swimming in regular clothes or keep secretly skinny dipping late at night when I was sure Bobby had gone to sleep. Actually, I still did skinny dip, but Bobby certainly did not need to know that. But, anyway, as I ran forward so I could help Bobby with the fish, I stopped. That wasn't Bobby's truck. Panic flooded my system and I froze. When I saw two young men climb out of the sleek black muscle car, I felt relief wash over me and my body sagged slightly. I recognized them. Bobby showed me a picture of them just in case they came over while he was out. It was Sam and Dean Winchester. Well, Bobby did say I would probably meet them before the month was out and here they were. But, good lord, were they tall. The younger one had at least 4 inches on the elder, who was at least a solid 6 feet anyway. Obviously, both of them had been eating their Wheaties and it paid off, too.

I gave a low whistle as I approached them. "Damn."

The two Winchesters looked at each other, then back at me. They eyed me warily while slowing walking forward. The way they were doing it made it seem like I was a wild animal and if they made any sudden movements, I'd spook and run off. Obviously, they didn't know who I was. Well, whatever.

"Okay, so which one of you is Sam and which is Dean?" I asked, looking over them. They looked taken aback. I spoke again after a minute of them staring at me.

"Are you guys deaf? And why are you so damn tall? You both look like you've been taking horse steroids." Because I mean, really? I was _barely_ 5'2. I got called "short stack" quite a lot at my house.

Dean was about to retort, judging by the look on his face, when Bobby's familiar truck pulled up into the yard. I walked over, waving as I went. When he got out the truck, he passed me a bag, which I promptly stuck my head in and inhaled deeply. When I exhaled, I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed. I cuddled the bag of fish to my chest, oblivious to weird looks I was getting from the Winchester brothers.

"These smell great! Thank you!" I chirped happily, looking back up at Bobby. "By the way, look who showed up." I jerked my head in the direction of the boys.

Bobby looked over and smiled slightly. "Hey Sam, Dean. What's up? I figured you'd be here soon." He looked back at me, then back at the guys. "This is Arielle. Let's all go inside. I don't want to be bombarded with questions out here and Arielle's probably hungry."

As we filed into the house, everyone went to the kitchen. While Sam, Dean, and Bobby sat at the table. I went to the sink. I rinsed the fish off and wrapped them up all up, except for one, and stuck them in a freezer. The one that I left out ended up being neatly cut cubed pieces of fish on a plate, that I brought to the table when joining the others.

I sat down, and popped a fish cube in my mouth and smiled happily. Sam and Dean were staring at me with mild disgust, while Bobby drank a beer, already used to it.

"What?" I asked, after swallowing. "You don't like fish?"

"Yeah, I like it alright, just when it's cooked." the taller Winchester said. His brother seemed a bit green, and I laughed. "Oh, and to answer your earlier question, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Great, I'm Arielle Collins and I _hate_ cooked fish. How can you eat that crap? It totally kills the flavor."

Dean coughed, interrupting, and looked pointedly at Bobby. "Bobby, who exactly is she and what's she doing here?" His tone was gruff and hard. "_What a douche.._" I thought before Bobby began speaking.

"Like I said, her name is Arielle." Bobby said sternly. "She's here because she's got no where to go."

Dean looked surprised and a even a little pissed. "There's a bunch of kids that don't have anywhere to go. Doesn't mean I'm going to be picking them up off the street. What's with the pool outside? You gonna invite some kids over for a pool party now?"

I got upset at that. Was he about to talk shit about my pool because if he was, I was going to lay down the hurt on this jackass.

"Hey, now!" I started. "Bobby bought me that nice pool out there and if I were you, I'd be _real_ careful about what my next words are because no one, _no one_, talks shit about my pool. Got it?"

Bobby was trying to disguise the laughter bubbling from him by coughing, but I could tell he was laughing by his trembling shoulders. Sam was also quite amused by my warning, and Dean, well, he just looked even pissier than before and was glaring back and forth between Sam and Bobby.

"Dean, Arielle is important. She's going to lead you to a demon that's been in hiding. It's imperative that this demon be killed."

Everyone's head snapped up and I nearly jumped out of my skin while spinning around, only to see a man with 5 'o clock shadow dressed in a sloppy suit and a trench coat and deep blue eyes.

"Hello to you, too." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Holy shit." I breathed. "Where in the hell did you come from? And are there other men who look like you there?"

The man cocked his head to the left and looked confused at the same time Bobby, Sam, and Dean all choked on air. I turned back around, looking at them.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." the cute man said, drawing back my attention. "It's nice to meet you, Arielle."

All of a sudden, I was dry. Too dry. Heat and pain flooded my senses. My legs were on fire. The bones felt like they were breaking and trying to bend in on themselves.

I screamed out and Bobby was by my side in an instant. "Pool. Now." I managed to make out before I started screaming again, trying to lessen the pain coursing through my body. I felt Bobby haul me up and start to run through the house toward the back door as fast as he could. Sam, Dean, and Castiel following. The next thing I felt was the cool water all around me, but the pain didn't lessen. I thrashed in the water. The pain was starting to feel like it was about to peak. It kept climbing and climbing and then, it was gone. Just as fast as it came, it went. I opened up my eyes that I had been subconsciously clenching. When I tried to right myself, so I was standing in the pool, I couldn't. I looked down my body and my eyes widened. My legs were gone. In their place was now a deep blue tail that fanned out at the end. Well, if I had any doubts about being a mermaid before, there were certainly no doubts now.

**Chapter 2 COMLETE! I love this story so much. I actually didn't think I was going to get this chapter up in time. I've been having some hand, knuckle, joint problems. It sucks. But, what can you do? **

**Anyways, please, please review. I really want to hear your feedback. Critiques are welcome and encouraged. Flames will be ignored. If you hate it, tell me WHY you hate it, not just that you hate it. Thank you, guys!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT a romance story. IF Arielle ends up with someone, it will be a surprise to me because, as of now, there are no plans for her to end up falling in love with anyone. If I try to make her end up with someone, it'll mess up the ending I have planned. But, don't worry about that now. I just had to put the Castiel thing in there because I'm a HUGE Misha Collins fan. That man is soo sexy. **


	4. Marked

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update. Been going through some problems with hands and knuckles. I'm doing better with it now. But, for like 3 weeks, I couldn't even make a fist because of my knuckles hurt so bad. I couldn't even write hardly. It hurt to grip a pen. Well, here you go! Love you, guys/girls! Also, just wanted to say, this chapter sucks. I've written this thing 3 different ways and this one made the cut, only because I hated the other 2 so much.**

**SPN not mine. Not BETA'd. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.**

**

* * *

**

ARIELLE CHAPTER 3

MARKED

"...don't know the first thing about her!"

Ugh. Who in the hell was yelling? I rubbed my aching head to try and ease some of the pain away. What happened? I filtered through my most recent memories, trying to remember. Oh. _Oh._ I looked down. Legs. I had legs. What happened to the tail? Did I dream that? No, couldn't have been a dream. I was still sore from it.

"She's awake." Someone said, in between the arguing. I sighed in relief when every one shut up and it was silent. I rubbed my eyes as I sat the rest of the way up and looked around. I was on the couch. I must have passed out.

I turned my head towards where the voices were once making noise and saw all four men staring back at me. They all looked apprehensive, well, Castiel didn't. He looked more confused than anything. Maybe a little constipated too if I was being completely honest.

"What ha-?" I started, grabbing my throat. Really? Who did I piss off in a past life? No longer did I have the familiar twang of a Southern accent. But, a soft lilting voice. I could now be a voice actor for a Disney princess. I sighed. This shit just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. This whole "mermaid" business was really starting to grate on my nerves. I took a step forward only for Sam, Dean, and Bobby to take two steps back. Sam and Dean, I could understand. They didn't know me. But, Bobby? Why would he back away from me? Unless he was.. afraid. Was he? Was he really afraid of me? The thought alone made me want to cry. I didn't realize I was actually crying until I felt the salty tears on my lips. Bobby looked torn and I quickly wiped my tears away. A warm, tingly feeling swept through my body. Like, I was wrapped in a heating pad. The feeling seemed to ebb away until only the center of my forehead was warm. I bushed my hand across my forehead, feeling the skin slightly raised. I picked up a nearby picture frame and used the glass as a mirror. When I looked into it, I gasped. There was a golden sun surrounded by an equally golden crescent. It looked to be outlined in silver and was glowing slightly. I rubbed it a little and felt the warmth pick up. I set the frame down and looked back at the still staring men. Is that all they could do?

"Stop staring at me." I snapped. "You're making me feel like an even bigger freak."

Castiel seemed to snap out of it then and stepped towards me.

"Arielle, you're not a freak." he began. "You're actually very important."

Dean looked liked he was about to interrupt when Castiel quickly nipped that in the bud by muttering for him to keep quiet. Dean looked pissed, but stayed silent.

"Arielle, that mark." Castiel said, while staring at my forehead, critically. "That mark is very unique. I've seen the two marks separately, before. But, never combined like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked while glancing at the other 3 men who were paying close attention to Castiel, but were paying even closer attention to me.

"The two marks that combined to make your mark are the Solar Star mark and the Lunar Crescent mark. The Solar Star mark represents the day and light for obvious reasons. But, it also represents the skies. Any creature of being that is sky-bound for a majority is under the Solar Star mark. This mark is also engraved into the Gates of Heaven."

My eyes widened as he continued on with his explanation.

"The Lunar Crescent mark represents night and dark, conversely. But, it also represents the water. The moon has much sway over seas and oceans at night. Any creature or being who is sea-bound for a majority is under the Lunar Crescent mark. This mark is engraved into the gates of Oceanus, the kingdom that rules the all life in the oceans."

I waited a few moments, trying to let it sink it.

"You said gates had these marks. In case you didn't notice, my forehead is not a gate." I said.

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, which is why this is special. You're the first being to my knowledge to have had the marks on the body. Usually, the marks are stitched into clothing or engraved into weaponry. It's strange that it's on your skin. Stranger still, is the location of the mark. In the center of the forehead."

I sighed.

"May I touch it?" Castiel asked, while stepping forward.

"Uhh, sure, I guess." I replied, confused.

"Cas." Dean said, gruffly. "I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know what kind of freaky powers she has."

"Yeah, Cas. Dean's right." Sam chimed in.

Castiel turned to them and, boy, if looks could kill.

"You two forget just who and what I am entirely too often. I am an Angel of the Lord. I cannot be hurt so easily." Castiel said, power radiating from his voice. I snickered silently at the sheepish looks from the brothers. Serves them right.

Castiel turned back towards me and brought his 2 forefingers up and placed them on the mark. The warm tingly sensation came back full force times a hundred. It felt incredibly pure. Total tranquility. I was lost in it till Castiel pulled his fingers away and I swayed a little before gaining balance.

"What was that?" I asked, breathless. "It was amazing. So peaceful."

"It's exactly as I thought." Castiel said, looking slightly worried. He was silent for a few moments before Dean got impatient.

"Come on, Cas, spit it out already."

Castiel looked at the other three men before laying his eyes squarely on mine.

"She has Grace."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you are probably going, "What the hell?" and I swear I'll explain everything. I'll also explain why she now has legs again in the next chapter. I didn't forget that. I feel like I'm turning her into a Mary-Sue. But, there's going to be a reason for all of that. Mermaids were known to be beautiful and have beautiful voices. How else were they supposed to lure the men into the water and getting them to drown?**

**Just, please, bare with me for a bit. It'll work out, I promise. **


	5. Full of Grace

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've had a LOT going on. I'm sorry again. Please don't hate me! (T_T)**

ARIELLE CHAPTER 4

FULL OF GRACE

The word, "Grace" sent Dean into motion, swearing quite colorfully under his breath. Once, he was through swearing and kicking random things, he rounded on Castiel.

"Cas." Dean said, dangerously. "What the hell do you mean she has Grace? I thought only the angel dicks had grace."

Castiel turned away from me, facing Dean.

"Yes. Only angels should have Grace and she clearly is not an angel, far from it actually. But, that's not what I'm worried about. It is not her Grace." Castiel began, slightly pacing.

"Come again?" Dean said.

"It is not her Grace, but I also don't know whose it is. It is against the mandate for an angel to take their Grace out. They will fall without it. Anna is proof of that. It is outright blasphemy to insert it into another being, it kills the being they insert it into. If an angel were to ever get caught doing that, they would not just fall; they would go straight to hell."

"Whoa." Sam exhaled, glancing over at me. "So, if kills the being, then why isn't she dead?"

"For her to be alive would mean she had something equal or more powerful than Grace inside her to begin with. It is the only way her body would be able to stand holding so much power. When an angel puts his grace into a human, the bodies are torn apart from the inside. The Grace literally melts the insides and turns everything into a puddle. Not even the bones and teeth with survive. After that, the skin will slowly dissolve. The worst part is that the human is alive until the very end. The Grace will keep the person alive."

"Damn.." Dean cringed. "No wonder they get a one way ticket to hell."

"There are not many things that will send an angel to hell. But, that is definitely one of them." Castiel replied, seriously.

"So, basically, someone switched out whatever she had with their Grace?" Sam asked.

Castiel turned to face Sam. "Not exactly. She is still a mermaid. Someone just added something extra. And, it is not a whole Grace. More like a part of it. This is probably why she is still alive. More importantly, whoever did this is most likely still an angel since it's only a small portion of Grace inside her."

"Great. Just great.." Dean sighed. "It never can be something simple, can it?"

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, flailing my arms. "First, I'm a mermaid. Okay, cool. I can deal with that. But, now, I'm being told some angel messed up my insides and now I have Grace? What in the actual fuck is going on here? Because, honestly, I'm tired of all the bullshit."

Castiel turned and looked thoughtfully at the mark adorning my forehead. "Hm, I will have to look further into this." A gust of wind and Castiel was gone.

"Well, goodbye to you too." I said, irked. I turned to look at the other three men. "Does he always just beam out like that?"

Dean blanched slightly. "Yeah, you'll have to get used to it. Just hope he never mojos you anywhere."

My head started swimming. All of this was way too much. I needed to think and I definitely couldn't do that in here. Everyone was staring at me and making me feel nervous.

"I'm going to get in the pool." I said. No one said anything, not even Bobby, so I walked out of the house. I was still in my bathing suit from earlier, so I didn't need to change. I climbed the little pool ladder and looked at the water. It was still. I wonder if my tail would come back in the water.

"Well, only one way to find out." I whispered to myself. I jumped in. I felt a stirring. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't searing like before. I watched as my legs morphed into the deep blue tail from before. I smiled. It felt right. Like all the pieces were put together. I didn't feel gawky and clumsy like I did with legs. I flicked my tail out, testing it. I could move it perfectly. Maybe it was an instinctual mermaid thing?

I took the time to look over my body. My bikini bottoms were pushed to the side. They weren't ripped, which is confusing but whatever. I slid them off my tail and hung them on the pool ladder. I looked at my chest. There was gold flecks peeking out from my top. I peeked inside and saw that the gold flecks covered my chest. I took off the bikini top and hung it beside the matching bottoms. Upon further inspection, I had swirling patterns on my wrists and neck in gold and silver. They looked pretty. I wonder if they meant anything..

After seeing what all had changed, I started to swim leisurely in the pool. I needed a bigger one. Like the pools at sea-world.. those must be amazing to swim in. I wondered if I could communicate with other sea-creatures. That would make swimming at sea-world even more amazing..

I swam until the moon came out. High and full in the sky. I swam over to the pool ladder and pulled myself up to sit on one of the upper rungs, leaving my tail in the water to swish about. I stared up at the moon, wishing for it to give me the answers knowing none would come. I sighed.

"You okay?"

I jumped and turned around. Sam. He looked worried.

"Peachy. Come to make sure I'm not using my mermaid abilities for evil?" I asked, matter of factly. He grimaced.

Sam sighed, walking closer.

"My tail comes back when I'm in water." I said, swishing my tail up for him to see. He stared at it, his eyes moving slowly up, taking in the changes.

"I don't even need these anymore." I said, holding up the bikini. He blushed slightly.

"You probably will when you change back, though." Sam replied.

"I don't think I will."

Obviously, I spoke too soon because the last drop of water on my torso dried and my tail changed back into legs. Sam quickly turned around, giving me some privacy as I got down off the ladder and shimmied into my bathing suit.

"It's safe now." I said, standing behind him. He turned back around. "I think I jinxed myself."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I don't know what's going to happen.."

Sam's face turned sympathetic. "It'll work out, I think. Cas seems to think he can help."

I looked at him, then looked at the moon. "I hope so. I just want to be with my parents again."

"Let's go back in." Sam said, taking a step towards the house.

I took one last look at the moon and started to follow him back inside.

"_I hope I can see my parents again soon._" I thought before stepping over the threshold of the back door.

**OKAY. So chapter 4 is way, insanely late and I don't even know if people are still reading this. But, yeah. I'm sorrrrrry. A LOT of stuff's being going on and I honestly can't sit still long enough to write anything or when I can, I just blank out and nothing comes through.**

**Again, I'm sorrrrry. D:**


End file.
